The guy next door
by Seancrusher
Summary: Kagome just moved to Daytona to find out her true love KOuga lives there with a girlfirend. He lied to her. So to win him back she tells Kog. that hot stud inu is her bf. So she convice inu to play the part only he slips into the part so well that kag is
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. This is my first official Inu fic. Just for the record this wasn't met to e a fan fiction story but my friends insisted on me updating it so I am. And Kagome and Inuyasha are very mature high schoolers. Sorry there is no Mir/San pairing in here. Fortunately there is no Kikyo! ( Please R&R! PS: srry, kag has no grandpa, or brother but a mom and dad.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
"So this is goodbye." Sango whispered to Kagome with much anger and hurt in her voice. "The fats' in the fire Sango, I have no choice." I replied choking on my sobs.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening to me. My mother was shipping me off to Daytona Beach to live with my dad. It's been exactly 8 weeks, 7 hours, and 21 minutes since my parents got divorced.  
  
Not that I was counting. Not to mention the fact that my mom made it clear to the judge that she didn't want me. So now here I am at the airport trying not to cry.  
  
Saying goodbye to a best friend since you were nine (7yrs.) was not easy. I was really bummed about Leaving Washington.  
  
"I know its' just that I'm going to miss you a lot." Sango cried. That was all I needed to break down too.  
  
"I have to go." I sniffed hugging Sango before I walked away with a mixture of emotions and a sinking heart.  
  
I felt like I was crumbling inside. In 13.8 hours I will be finishing my sophomore year at Fillmore High. I felt like crying again if only I had more tears to shed.  
  
********  
  
"Dad!" I yelled as I ran into his welcoming arms. It felt good to be in the arms of someone that really loved me. My dad was just as I remembered him.  
  
"Oh, Kaggy!" my dad sniffed.  
  
"I missed you so much." "Same here, I am glad I am here dad."  
  
For once in my life I actually felt like I had someone to really love me. During the car ride home I was bestowed upon the offer of sleep. I was exhausted by the flight and all the excitement.  
  
As I got out of the ca I looked up at the house that was now home. This was my home now, better get used to it. I'm here to stay.  
  
Hey, so her I am again. I know it was short but pees read the next chapter. Don't forget to review please. 


	2. Ch2

Chapter: 2  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Lazily I picked up my head to look at my clock. 7:05 JEEZE! I had half an hour before I had to be at school. I got out of bed and folded my sheets. As I walked to my mirror I noticed I had a horrible case bed hair!  
  
"Uugghh!" Unfortunately I didn't have time to brush my mop of hair.  
  
"Honey?" My dad shouted from downstairs. "Are you up?"  
  
"I'm up!" I called back.  
  
The sound of the coffee machine got louder as I padded downstairs in a pair of pink bunny slippers. Luckily I detected a hint of caramel nut coffee - my absolute favorite.  
  
"Coffee. Give me Coffee," I groaned as I shuffled into the kitchen.  
  
"Let me guess, a deep voice said. "You like it light and sweet."  
  
I gasped. Sitting at the large pine table was a guy about my age. He grinned. "Kagome, I presume?"  
  
"Who are you!?"I demanded. Suddenly my dad appeared.  
  
"Kagome, this is Inuyasha our next door neighbor," my dad explained. He's a very talented young man. I think your going to like him."  
  
Uh-Oh.  
  
My dad had that certain tone in his voice. The tone that I've heard my mom use Whenever she tried to convince me to go on a blind date with some guy.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" I asked trying to change the subject as I flipped my shoulder black hair over my shoulder.  
  
"And Inuyasha, how much do you know about me?"  
  
My voice instantly went into flirtatious mode. Yes I admit that I can't be in the same room with a guy my age and not give off what Sango dubbed the flirt vibe. And yes the guy was cute, or should I say. brutally hot. But I wasn't about to tell him that considering it was much to his advantage.  
  
He had long black hair to his waist and full red lips. And he had black eyes with an almost golden light in them, eyes equally capable of turning a girl to syrup. His easy smile told me he knew it.  
  
"So you're starting your first day of Fillmore High in ten minutes wearing bunny slippers and Betty boop pjs." Inuyasha stated His gaze slowly sweeping me up and down.  
  
"I'll be happy to give you a ride."  
  
"Thanks but n-  
  
"Great, she'll be ready in five." My dad interrupted.  
  
********  
  
As I pulled on my new black caprice and red halter-top I remembered that I haven't called Sango yet, Oh-well. I guess it can wait till later.  
  
AS I started next door towards Inuyasha's Saturn I stopped short. Across the street was the most gorgeous guy I ever laid eyes on. He even looked familiar.  
  
He was hopping out of a black lambourgene. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that crinkled when he laughed.  
  
He looked too familiar. His chest muscles rippled against the cloth of his shirt when he moved. Through the ragged slits in his jeans I could see the well-defined muscles right above his knee.  
  
I couldn't help the blush that was spreading up my neck.  
  
"Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
" No but I think I seen him before." I squeaked pointing to the guy across the street.  
  
" Impossible. That's Kouga Bryant." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kouga Bryant!  
  
That name was like a slap in my face. No it couldn't be him. Could it? I knew I saw him before. "Kouga Bryant, with an a y?" I asked self- consciously.  
  
" Yes but how did you know?"  
  
My heart was beating so fast that I hardly heard Inuyasha's question. I smiled. This day was improving at a rapid rate. Kouga was my boyfriend. We met at camp this summer.  
  
It was love at first sight. He was the 1st guy I ever said 'I love you' to. Just my luck, he said it back. Then when camp ended I guess he lost my address and number. MY heart was beating so fast I felt as if I could run a one-minute mile.  
  
In my mind I imagined that he'll declare his undying love for me and we could pick up right where we left of.. 


End file.
